1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and a multi-chip package using the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, the aim of the electronic industry is to manufacture semiconductor products that are light, compact, fast, multi-functional, and highly efficient with great reliability, at low costs. One of important methods that enable such a complex goal is semiconductor package assembly technology.
In particular, in order to provide a semiconductor package having high capacity, a multi-chip package in which semiconductor chips are stacked has been developed. The capacity of the multi-chip package can be easily increased according to the number of semiconductor chips with respect to an identical package area.
However, in the case of a multi-chip package in which a wiring substrate and semiconductor chips are used together with a bonding wire and a bump, an interposer chip has to be inserted between the semiconductor chips that are being stacked. When an interposer chip is inserted, the number of semiconductor chips that can be stacked in one multi-chip package is restricted, and the entire wiring length is increased, thus creating a lot of difficulties in terms of package design.